


Quarantena

by darkrin



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, IDK avevo bisogno di buttare fuori cose, Trigger warning: covid19, Trigger warning: quarantena, e ne è uscita una storia dubbia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Le strade di Parigi sono diverse da come Caroline se le aspettava. Si era immaginata un’aria leggera come le gonne di certe ragazze francesi che aveva ammirato nelle riviste quando aveva sedici anni e il suo corpo era una prigione in cui non sapeva abitare, strade di pietra su cui i suoi passi avrebbero ticchettato come quelli delle dive del cinema, minuscoli caffè in cui avrebbe bevuto un calice di champagne su poltroncine di raso, ma dall’alto del balcone dell’albergo in cui sono reclusi sono solo strade. Meno vuote di quello che dovrebbero, ma strade. /O anche: Caroline, Klaus e Parigi ai tempi del confinamento.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 2





	Quarantena

**Author's Note:**

> \- No BETA, tentativo bah di riprendere a scrivere

Prima del ritorno di Elena, di Damon, di Stefan, della magia di Bonnie e delle piume che volavano come pulviscolo nell’aria della sua stanza, del sole che filtrava nella finestra, Caroline non aveva amato i film di paura. Li aveva guardati nel vecchio cinema di Mystic Falls o nel salotto di qualche ragazzo, i cui genitori erano fuori città, perché era quello che bisognava fare per sentire le sue mani farsi strada sulla stoffa dei pantaloni che le copriva le cosce o sotto l’orlo della gonna che indossava. Li aveva guardati per sentirsi desiderata, per stringersi a un corpo caldo e aveva chiuso gli occhi quando le scene si facevano troppo spaventose, nella vana illusione che le immagini non l’avrebbero tenuta sveglia la notte nella sua casa riempita solo dal silenzio radio di una madre sempre al lavoro per proteggere qualcun altro.

Aveva provato a parlarne una mattina, a sua madre, quando era solo una bambina di quattordici anni reduce da una notte insonne a causa della bambina di The Ring e sua madre l’aveva guardata con sufficienza, liquidata con un secco: _Caroline, non essere sciocca, certe cose non esistono._ Certe. Ne esistono altre. Ma Caroline non lo sapeva, sapeva solo che non c’era spazio per le sue paure.

Dopo il ritorno di Elena, dopo che la sua vita si era trasformata in una storia dell’orrore, quei film che sembravano solo scarne e imperfette parodie della realtà avevano perso qualsiasi interesse: perché guardarli quando la sua vita era molto più spaventosa? E con quale tempo, che c’è sempre un nemico pronto a bussare alla porta, un bambino da crescere, qualcuno – mai lei, ma questa è un’altra storia – da salvare?

Le strade di Parigi sono diverse da come Caroline se le aspettava. Si era immaginata un’aria leggera come le gonne di certe ragazze francesi che aveva ammirato nelle riviste quando aveva sedici anni e il suo corpo era una prigione in cui non sapeva abitare, strade di pietra su cui i suoi passi avrebbero ticchettato come quelli delle dive del cinema, minuscoli caffè in cui avrebbe bevuto un calice di champagne su poltroncine di raso, ma dall’alto del balcone dell’albergo in cui sono reclusi sono solo strade. Meno vuote di quello che dovrebbero, ma strade.

\- Ti vedo delusa. –

La voce di Klaus è accompagnata dalle sue dita che le scostano una ciocca di capelli dal volto. Caroline sente il suo sguardo osservare il suo profilo, scendere lungo la curva del suo naso, sfiorare il cipiglio che le piega la fronte. Caroline ha la testa sorretta dalle mani, i gomiti poggiati contro la balaustra di ferro che la separa da un vuoto che non può più nuocerle.

Caroline scuote la testa.

\- Non lo sono – risponde ed è vero. Non lo è. È contenta che sia vivo, di essere a Parigi. Che il suo essere vivo abbia liberato la capitale francese da quel tabù in cui la sua morte, troppo fresca, l’aveva fatta piombare. _Roma, Parigi, Tokyo_ erano diventate città che non poteva visitare da sola, troppo piene di promesse, di un futuro che non esisteva più e lo erano state per mesi. Fino a quando non aveva ricevuto una chiamata, la voce stentorea di Klaus – ed era così strano sentirlo incerto, sentirlo vivo che inizialmente Caroline non l’aveva riconosciuto, aveva pensato a uno scherzo crudele, aveva immaginato a come avrebbe potuto vendicarsi del responsabile, aveva pensato a Damon e a sfilacciargli la pelle dalle ossa - dall’altra parte della cornetta, che le spiegava di come sua figlia avesse trovato il modo di riportarlo in vita.

È così, a volte, l’amore dei figli: disperato e straziante, disposto a tutto pur di colmare certi vuoti.

Caroline non può fare a meno di pensare, mentre osserva gli sparuti passanti che attraversano la strada con i passi rapidi di chi sta fuggendo da qualcosa, dal pensiero che quella quarantena possa non bastare, possa continuare per mesi prima ancora che dal virus, che il loro mondo non è poi tanto diverso da quello ai loro piedi: se sei ricco, se sei importante, se sei il peggior incubo che abbia mai calpestato la terra, qualcuno troverà un modo per guarirti. O per farti tornare in vita.

\- Lo sai che noi possiamo andare dove vogliamo, vero? – le chiede Klaus, mentre continua a tracciare con le dita il profilo del suo volto, l’angolo della sua mandibola, la curva del suo orecchio, l’attaccatura dei suoi capelli.

Caroline annuisce. Lo sa che quella malattia che, invisibile, percorre le strade di Parigi non può nulla contro chi è già morto: le loro cellule sono cadaveri che nessun virus può usare per replicarsi. Sa che possono convincere chiunque a lasciarli passare, a lasciarli partire, ma c’è una parte di lei che è ancora troppo vicina alla ragazza umana che c’era una volta che pensa che non è giusto. Che sarebbe un dare il cattivo esempio.

Si volta a guardarlo. Un sorriso leggero le aleggia agli angoli delle labbra e degli occhi. Solleva una mano dalla balaustra, arricchita da arzigogolati ghirigori, e la poggia sul petto dell’uomo che le sta accanto, tra la spalla e il cuore. Klaus la osserva – la osserva sempre, come se Caroline fosse destinata a svanire da un momento all’altro, come se non fosse stato lui a svanire. Posa una mano su quella di lei, stringe il palmo tra le sue dita. La loro pelle è più fredda di quella degli esseri umani, di chi ha un cuore che pompa e pulsa sangue nelle arterie, di chi è vulnerabile, ma Caroline ne sente comunque il calore.

\- Ti disturba così tanto – chiede e il sorriso sulle sue labbra si allarga, diventa pieno di malizia, pieno di promesse. – Passare quindici giorni in una stanza d’albergo con me? –

Il ghigno che si dipinge sulle labbra di Klaus ha il sapore dell’erba di certi boschi, che avvolgono una minuscola cittadina della Virginia e si espandono come mani nei terreni circostanti. Un bosco in cui si sono persi per ore, anni prima, e chissà se si sono mai davvero ritrovati.


End file.
